1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for arranging a spacer and a method of arranging the spacer. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for arranging a spacer on a display substrate and a method of arranging the spacer.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCD), organic light emitting displays (OLED), etc., include a display panel for displaying an image and a circuit board for applying driving signals to the display panel.
The LCD includes two substrates having electrodes, respectively, a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates, and a spacer for maintaining a cell gap between the substrates. The cell gap is a distance between the substrates.
The spacer may be formed on the substrate using a dispersing process or a photo process. In the photo process, a photoresist layer is formed on the substrate and patterned to form the spacer.
When the spacer is formed using the dispersing process, it is formed in a pixel region of the substrate, thereby deteriorating an image display quality. When the spacer is formed using the photo process, the number of steps in the photo process is increased. The photo process includes steps of forming, exposing, and developing the photoresist layer, etc.
A printing process has been developed to print the spacer on the substrate. In particular, the spacer is printed on a printing roller and then printed on the substrate. Therefore, the printing process may be simpler than the photo process.
However, some of the spacers may not be printed on the printing roller, which may deteriorate cell gap uniformity.